


Светский ужин

by MarvellousPinecone



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, за достоверность не отвечаю, исторические эпохи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvellousPinecone/pseuds/MarvellousPinecone
Summary: В глубинах запутанных улочек Викторианского Лондона может случиться множество интересных встреч. Запись об одной из них можно отыскать в толстом дневнике в огромной библиотеке.





	Светский ужин

**Author's Note:**

> Есть некоторая непоследовательность относительно канонных событий, в "Предстань перед вороном" Я говорит, что руководит лгерем на улице-ловушке со времён Ватерлоо, и соответственно не показывается внешнему миру, но я не буду ставить АУ, потому что она вполне может выбраться наружу просто поразвлечься
> 
> Фандомная битва 2017, fandom radfem

В этих узких переулках, где грязное серое небо едва виднеется за крышами домов, практически не имеет значения, день сейчас или ночь. В любое время суток тебя могут обокрасть или убить, а самое ужасное — здесь, как и в всём огромном сером Лондоне, ужасно воняет. За столько лет я успела уже устать от шуток про смерть и снова полюбить их. Несколько раз, если верить моим дневникам. И сейчас я привычно пошутила про себя о долгожданной гостье, которая избавила бы меня от таких мучений. Ведь на том свете наверняка никто не опустошает ночные посудины на головы прохожим. Но ничего не поделаешь, тот свет недосягаем до меня так же, как далёкие звёзды, постоянно скрытые за серыми облаками, и мне остаётся только утыкаться носом в тонкий шёлковый шарф и утешать себя тем, что осталось потерпеть всего пару веков, и люди уж точно придумают что-нибудь от этой вони.

Я так ненавижу этот город, с его вечной суетой, грязными улицами и глупыми людьми, но здесь происходит слишком много интересного и важного для истории. Поэтому во всех своих путешествиях я навещаю Лондон чаще всего. Тем более, там гораздо больше шансов увидеть небесно-голубую будку, притаившуюся в каком-нибудь закоулке. Я могла бы доехать до дома и в экипаже, но погоня вынудила меня затеряться в одном из переулков, который и привёл меня сюда. Наверное, и правда не стоило стягивать перстни с пальцев того богача, который дрых без задних ног всё то время, пока я обчищала шкатулки и ящики в его комнате. Откуда же мне было знать, что кольца намертво сидят на толстых пальцах, а их владелец резко проснётся от подёргивания и поднимет шум. «Держите вора!» Я едва успела выскочить в окно и проскользить вниз по водосточной трубе, когда из парадной двери выскочили несколько слуг и закричали: «Бессмертный Вор! Держите его, поймайте этого прохвоста!»

Что ж, слава катится впереди меня. Это определённо одно из самых моих нелепых прозвищ, впрочем, полученное заслуженно — на одном из дел какой-то напыщенный благородный индюк проколол меня насквозь шпагой, а я убежала с ней в груди. Эта красивая вещица теперь висит у меня на стене, а запись, конечно, красуется в очередном дневнике.

Эта охота была не такой удачной. Мне пришлось высыпать в грязь половину всех украденных драгоценностей, чтобы отвлечь преследователей и случайных редких прохожих, готовых помочь в таком увлекательном деле, как поимка знаменитого Бессмертного Вора. Поэтому настроение у меня было сквернее некуда: мало того, что меня чуть не схватили, так ещё и добычи осталось всего ничего.

Я уже мечтала о том, как приду домой и велю слугам набрать ванну, стянув с себя этот удобный, но насквозь промокший и грязный дорогой камзол, но тут услышала какой-то странный звук. Чавканье и потрескивание, раздававшиеся из переулка справа. Я напрягла все свои чувства, пытаясь определить, что же это такое.

Азарт, одно из любимых моих чувств, нашёптывал, что это может быть что-то интересное, на что следует взглянуть. Осторожность же предупреждала, что это наверняка опасно, что стоит пройти мимо. Азарт резонно замечал, что опасно — это и есть интересно. Поколебавшись с секунду, я поддалась азарту, и медленно, бесшумно, походкой хищного зверя, двинулась на звук.

Я вступила в область, куда не доставал даже слабый свет окон. Звук стал громче, я даже смогла расслышать плотоядное рычание и тихое шипение. Я выудила из кармана коробку со спичками, как можно тише достала щепотку и чиркнула о бок коробки.

Вспыхнувший огонёк на пару мгновений осветил интереснейшую картину: у стены лежал труп, теперь больше похожий на разделанную свиную тушу — ровный разрез на животе, внутренности аккуратно сложены кучкой рядом, голова оторвана. Над телом склонилось ящерообразное существо в тёмной накидке и женском платье, его чешуйчатая морда окровавлена, в тёмной щели рта сверкают белые зубы и шевелится узкий язык. Изящные кружевные перчатки и подол платья, волочащийся по земле, пропитаны кровью так, что хоть выжимай. За те пару секунд, что я молча смотрела на монстра, мне показалось, что в его глазах нет жестокости или звериного безумия — лишь холодное спокойствие, с которым знатные леди едят бисквитные печенья. Ну, или в подобном случае, скорее стейки.

Существо резко обернулось и молниеносно выстрелило в меня языком. Плечо обожгло невыносимой болью, и я выронила спички, которые тут же погасли в слое грязи. Я прислонилась плечом к стене, пытаясь не упасть. Мне пришлось собрать всю свою волю, чтобы не закричать, я сильно закусила губу. Голова кружилась, и выработанным за столетия инстинктом я поняла, что обычного человека такой удар уже убил бы.

Через пару секунд рептилия лишь подтвердила мою догадку, спросив:

— Почему ты ещё не мертва? Я слышу биение твоего сердечка, я выпустила в тебя смертельную дозу яда для такого маленького тельца, почему же ты всё ещё дышишь?

Существо говорило с чистым лондонским акцентом, без намёка на шипение, спокойным женским голосом. Я не нашлась сказать ничего, кроме:

— Как вы поняли, что я женщина? Я думала, я достаточно хорошо маскируюсь.

— По запаху, дорогая моя, — ящерица подошла, шелестя подолом, и коснулась моего лица пальцами в перчатках, мокрых от крови. — Почему ты не умерла? — повторила она с оттенком холодного любопытства в голосе, такого, с каким говорят о редком виде насекомых.

Я промолчала, справляясь с уходящей болью.

— Хорошо, — усмехнулось существо, — назови хотя бы своё имя.

— Я.

— О, оно и говорить умеет. Конечно ты, здесь больше никого нет.

— Нет, вы не поняли. Меня так зовут — Я. Леди Я, если угодно. Что вы сделали с тем человеком?

— Ужин, — отозвалась ящерица светским тоном. — Очередной преступник, сурово наказанный за убийство троих человек. Мы поиграем в ответы-вопросы, или вы, леди Я, просто ответите мне наконец, почему вас не убила львиная доза яда сильной сытой силурианки?

— Силурианка? — в свою очередь усмехнулась я. — Что ж, я слышала про вас. Вы мадам Вастра, не так ли? Известная в узких кругах рептилия-детектив. О, это честь для меня, мадам, познакомиться с вами. Учитывая то, что вы так долго и упорно искали меня, найти вас самой — огромное удовольствие.

— Бессмертный Вор? — удивлённо догадалась Вастра.

— Именно так, мэм, — я поморщилась от глупого псевдонима.

— Выходит, вы и правда бессмертны, леди воровка.

Мадам Вастра зашуршала одеждой, чиркнула спичкой.

— Прошу прощения, где-то здесь был фонарь.

Через несколько секунд загорелась свечка в небольшом ручном фонаре, и я наконец смогла как следует разглядеть неожиданную собеседницу. Та сняла перчатки, отбросив их в сторону, достала из складок платья белоснежный платок и принялась вытирать лицо и руки.

— Я, признаться, даже не знаю, что теперь делать, леди Я, — говорила она. — С одной стороны, неплохо было бы вас повязать и оттащить в Скотланд Ярд — за вами гонятся все ищейки Лондона. С другой стороны, благородная женщина, притворяющаяся мужчиной-вором с непонятными целями, да к тому же и бессмертная — слишком лакомый кусочек. Могу ли я пригласить вас на вечерний чай, где мы обсудим кое-какое соглашение между Бессмертным Вором и трио с Патер-Ностер? У меня здесь недалеко карета, мы можем отправиться ко мне прямо сейчас.

— Было бы неплохо, мадам, — ответила я, чувствуя, что уже могу идти. — О каком же соглашении пойдёт речь? — спросила я, когда мы с мадам Вастрой уже шагали прочь от залитого кровью переулка.

— Всего лишь сотрудничество. Вы помогаете нам с раскрытием преступлений и поимкой преступников, взамен же мы обещаем вам и любым вашим… сообщникам защиту от властей.

— Я работаю одна, — засмеялась я. — Что ж, я ещё никогда не работала по другую сторону баррикад. По крайней мере, в последние триста лет точно, нужно проверить дневники.

— Я думаю, мы отлично сработаемся, — улыбнулась мадам Вастра.

— Только если мне скоро не надоест, мадам, а надоедает мне очень быстро, — предупредила я.

За такой лёгкой светской беседой мы не заметили, как дошли до кареты. Садясь в экипаж, я улыбалась — впереди маячило новое увлекательное приключение, ещё несколько страниц в моей огромной библиотеке жизни.


End file.
